


7-2=5

by wudingshangdetiankonglan



Series: 如果爱情有原形 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wudingshangdetiankonglan/pseuds/wudingshangdetiankonglan
Summary: 铁虫生子文《如果爱情有原形》后续7-5=2的姊妹篇
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 如果爱情有原形 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784350





	1. 上

"你嫌我老了！"Tony坐在床沿上，低着头，委屈巴巴地说。

"没有，我怎么会嫌你老呢？"Peter觉得有些好笑。

"你就有，你说我已经五十多了。"

"这是事实啊！"

"事实就是，我老了，你嫌弃我了。"

Peter看着面前的男人，五十三岁的年纪了，却像个孩子一样的噘着嘴，等着他这个小了三十岁的爱人来哄。

这就是爱情的模样，爱情里的男人不管长幼，都会纯真得像一个孩子。

Peter起了逗逗老爱人的念头，"你说你不老，证明给我看。"

"好，我今天一定要证明，我还年轻着呢！"说着，Tony就伸手脱掉了Peter身上的浴袍。

Peter顺从地躺好，主动把腿张开，柔和的灯光下，青年美好的身姿一览无余。

Tony爱惜地抚摸着这具年轻的身体，青年的骨骼匀称修长，紧实的肌肉不夸张不虬结，恰到好处地展现了力量与健美。

Tony的眼前浮现出第一次见到Peter时的样子，七年的光阴让青涩单纯，不谙世事的少年成长为成熟稳健，智慧果敢的青年人。

七年也同样可以让一位风度翩翩，卓尔不群的中年人变得两鬓微霜，桑榆暮景。

Peter像是一块璞玉，天然美材，内敛质朴，时间之手精雕细琢，将他打磨成光华璀璨的莹润美玉。

而自己则是一块行将失去生命的朽木，时光的残酷在于，朽木不堪雕，等待它的只有腐朽成灰。

Tony突然有些不好意思把浴袍脱下，展露自己有些松弛的肌肤，骄傲如他，在青年健美的身躯面前也不免自惭形秽了起来。

"Mr.Stark，你怎么了?"Peter疑惑地看向迟迟没有行动的Tony，他起身吻上了爱人干涩的唇。

Tony的舌头被动地回应着青年共舞的邀请，这到嘴的美味唤醒了他的情欲，仿佛全身的血液重新开始了流动，他的体内生成了一种征服的狼性欲望。

"不，不，我还不老！"他在内心狂喊。

他粗暴地撕咬着青年的嘴唇，鲜血的咸腥刺激着他脆弱的心理。

他的眼睛好像充血一样变得通红，头脑中唯一仅存的念头，就是征服眼前健美的肉体，让他在自己身下哭泣，被情欲和快感支配，让他臣服在自己身下！

Tony把青年推倒，草草做了一下扩张，就长驱直入，开始了高强度的征伐。

Peter倒也不觉得痛，蜘蛛基因已让他生育了两个孩子，使他的后穴滋润有韧性。他只是有些吃惊Tony的粗鲁，往日温柔体贴的Mr.Stark像是换了个人一样，开始时他觉得很刺激，在体内横冲直撞的硕大一次次带着冲击性碾过他的敏感点，让他全身都激荡着致命的快感，他享受着这粗暴带来的酥爽，随着身体的耸动而呻吟着。

他的反应更加刺激了Tony征战的兽性，这来自于心理上的快感更甚于肉体上的欢愉，他快速地抽插着，直接把Peter和自己都送上了高潮的巅峰。

"啊！太爽了！"Peter满足地感叹着，成大字形瘫在床上，回味着刚才全身汗毛都站立起来的爽快。

Tony却咬着牙一言不发，他用手撸着自己稍稍软下来的肉棒，只是休息了一小会儿，它就又硬了。

他重新压上Peter，后者倒也没有吃惊，平时做一次对两个人来说都是不够的。他放任自己又一次在Mr.Stark的引领下沉入了欲望的深海中。

这一次比第一次做的时间还要长，当滚烫的精液射在Peter肠道内的时候，他觉得再摩擦下去，甬道都要燃烧起来了。

"太棒了！daddy！"Peter给他的老爱人撒娇似的赞赏了一句。

喊 Daddy，本是他们夫夫两人日常做爱时的情趣，带着一点禁忌之爱的味道。

可是今天，它却像一根刺狠狠地扎进Tony的心脏中，这提醒着他，他们之间长达30岁的年龄差异。

他心中欲证明自己能力的愿望越发强烈，他把Peter翻过来，趴在他背上仔细地亲吻着他，软软的性器在青年湿哒哒的股沟之间磨蹭着，磨蹭着，渐渐地又有了硬起来的趋势。

Peter有些累了，他挪动着臀部，欲躲避男人的进攻，可是这无异于火上浇油，他的举动在Tony看来就是在主动勾引他，已灌满了精液的肠道进入地毫不费事。

"Mr.Stark，我够了，不要了。"Peter不得不开口拒绝了。

Tony却没有停下来，他强硬地把青年的身体拉起来，摆成一个跪趴在床上的姿势。

Peter往前爬去想逃走，他的腰身却被一双有力的大手牢牢箍住。火热的性器像是一把利刃一次次劈开他的身体，被挤压出来的精液顺着他的大腿往下流淌。

"我是不是老了?"男人的声音像是野兽在嘶吼。

他不等Peter回答，粗硬的器官一次次戳刺着青年的敏感点。

"啊！"Peter的眼泪不由自主地随着下身的又一次喷发而一同飙出。

"够了够了，我不要了！"他大声哭喊着。

"啊！"随着一声大喊，Tony的精液喷薄而出，刺激得两个人的身体都颤抖不已。

Tony也累了，他的身体压着Peter倒在床上，软下来的性器还不舍得拔出来。

Peter累得连抬一抬手指头的力气都没有了，他夹着那软肉迷迷糊糊地就睡了过去。

也不知道睡了多久，Peter惊恐地发现体内的软肉又在涨大发硬，趴在他身上的人又开始动作了起来。

"你有完没完啊？"Peter有些光火了，他手脚一起使劲，随着一阵乒呤乓啷的声响，身上的人冷不防被他掀翻到了地上去了。

Tony的身体带倒了床边的落地灯，所以动静有点大。

他躺在地上，头有些发昏，好半天都没有发声。

"Mr.Stark，你怎么样?"Peter也没想到自己一使劲就把老爱人掀踹到地上去了，看他半天没动静，也着急起来了。

这时候，房门被大力敲响了，小Tony气愤的声音传来，"你们吵死了，还让不让人睡觉了?"

吓得屋里的两个人都不敢言语。

Tony想爬起来，动了动身体，压在他身上的落地灯又是一阵乒呤乓啷响。

门外的小Tony敲得更大声了。


	2. 下

Tony好半天才从地上爬起来，他用浴袍把自己裹得严严实实的，又用被子把Peter光裸的身体盖好，这才走到门口，打开了一条门缝。

小Tony在门外冲他张牙舞爪的。

"呃……我睡相不好，不小心摔到床下去了。"Tony摸着鼻子，多少有些不好意思地说。

小Tony冲他举了举小拳头，气呼呼地回屋里睡觉去了。

Tony关好房门，走回床边坐下来，揉着背，低着头不说话。

破碎的落地灯在他脚下，诉说着刚才的尴尬事件。

一双手摸上了他的背，帮他揉着摔疼的地方，"对不起，Mr.Stark。"

Tony的头越发低垂了，Peter把他的身体拉到自己怀里，"对不起，我刚才使的劲儿大了些，伤到你了。"

Tony还是不说话，Peter把他的身体转过来，额头顶着额头，用眼睫毛扇着Tony的眼睫毛，就像蝴蝶的翅膀拂过鲜花的蜜蕊。

Tony觉得有些痒，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

Peter顺势吻上了他的唇，这是一个温柔而细致的吻，青年的舌头和Tony的纠缠搅拌在一起。他们吻了很久很久，结束的时候，唇边牵出了长长的银丝。

"Mr.Stark，我爱你。我知道你在担心什么，"Peter看着老爱人的眼睛，真诚地说，"还记得May答应我们婚事的那天吗？你带着我飞翔，我们在很高很高的楼顶，看着这城市明明灭灭的灯火，你说，'一段感情想要长久地维系，需要靠我们共同的努力。爱情是一朵有保鲜期的玫瑰，它之所以珍贵，就在于它太容易枯萎，当多巴胺、去甲肾上激素消失的时候，就是爱情死亡之时。只有我们不断地付出爱，付出真心，不断地动脑筋经营，才能长长久久地拥有爱之玫瑰的甜美芬芳。'当时，我不能完全明白，可是，这些年来，我时时刻刻都在琢磨着这些话。"

Peter把Tony的手放在自己的心脏上，"你感觉到它在为你而跳动吗？它会永远为你而跳动 它也只能为你而跳动。"

Tony的手掌下是青年强劲有力跳动着的心脏，不知为什么，他有一种要流泪的冲动。他眨着眼睛，努力把这股泪意压制下去。在比自己小30岁的爱人面前哭，是一件很丢脸的事。

"我老了。"他有些伤感地说。

Peter抚摸着老爱人柔软的头发，爱恋地亲吻着他脸上每一道皱纹，亲吻着他花白的胡须，"Honey，你不老，在我的心里，你永远是我第一次遇见你时的样子，你在漫天烟火中从天而降，你永远是我的英雄。真有那么一天，你老得走不动了，看不清了，我就是你的腿，你的眼。"

"可是到那时，我就不能再让你快乐了。"Tony低着头说。

Peter笑了起来，他在Tony的耳边吹了口气，暧昧地说："Daddy，你还很厉害呢！你刚才都把我操哭了。真到你做不动的时候，你还有手，还有嘴巴，能让我快乐的方法有很多。"

Peter重新把Tony的脸捧在手心，看着他的眼睛，一字一句地说："爱之于我，不是肌肤之亲，不是粥饭咖啡，它是与你在一起的所有时光，它是最长情的陪伴，它是最初和最终的英雄梦想。"

一双手把Tony身上的浴袍脱了下来，一双唇亲吻着他每一寸肌肤，重新点燃着爱人的欲望。

Peter让心爱的Mr.Stark躺平，自己慢慢坐到了他再度硬起来的硕大上。

"只有你才能让我快乐，因为我的眼里再也看不到其他的人。"

他在Tony身上起起伏伏，渐渐沉溺在其中，嘴里发出婉转吟哦，这让Tony失落的心再度高昂了起来，他向上抬起臀部，配合着Peter的动作，给两个人带来更大的欢愉。

已经操干了一夜的后穴湿润火热，紧紧包裹着Tony的粗硬，这填充与被填充，包裹与被包裹，都给了性爱双方极致的满足感。

就像是在母亲的子宫，人类最伟大的爱也不过是填充与被填充，包裹与被包裹。

Peter自己掌握着运动的快慢，激烈的程度，他不断调整着方向，让每一次的起落都能带来身体最热烈的激荡。

而这个姿势也使Tony的分身被更紧密的拥围，带给他无与伦比的舒爽感觉。

随着一阵快速的抽插，两个人情不自禁地同时喊叫着喷发出了滚烫的体液。

Peter瘫在Tony身上，再也动弹不了了，一夜五次的性爱耗尽了他所有的精力，他任由Tony热烈地亲吻，小心仔细地清理着身体，"我爱你，honey！"他听见老爱人在他耳边呢喃着情话，他回应了，也或者没有，他记不得了，因为他陷入到深深的睡眠中去了。

这是这一晚最畅爽的一次性爱，最刻骨铭心的一次性爱，久久地让他们回味，往后余生再不需要讨论衰老的问题了，一切障碍在伟大的爱情面前都微不足道。

Tony成功地让Peter下不了床了，他心情愉悦地伺候着青年，同时也下决心改正自己的不良生活习惯，积极地锻炼身体，这一辈子，他要长长久久地和Peter一直幸福下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （怎么感觉这才是"如果爱情有原形"大结局，我爱这个大结局！）

**Author's Note:**

> （哎呀，不行了，作者要补补肾，再开始下半场。）


End file.
